Shadow Training
by Spyrite Vesta
Summary: Book two in Chronicles of a Darknyv. Spyrite is now at Camp Half-Blood, and ready to learn about her shadow powers, but the demigods are suspicious about the mysterious girl in the woods. I'm pausing this until my Goode to See You fanfic is done.


**Alright Guys! Second fanfic in Chronicles of a Darknyv. Prepare to be shown a glimpse of Nico's epic powers!**

Spyrite P.O.V.

As we traveled through the shadow void, I thought back on what had just happened. I had revealed the secret of the Yv to characters from a book. Yep, I'm definitely weird. I looked back at Nico, thinking about how none of them even realized they were in a book. Being puppets on a string, forced to live the life the author writes out for them.

I remember when I first came into the book.

_It was November 5th, my birthday. I had been gifted earlier that day, at 8:25, when I was born. I was a Darknyv, a monster. I had to run, Father had sent out the hunters with orders to kill, and they were right behind me. I had to find someplace safe. Then I saw it. A bookstore._

_I had always loved reading, sometimes burying myself in a good book for hours. My friends would always tease me about it, and say I was like an old wise one._

_I darted into the bookstore, hoping that the hunters wouldn't find me. I have terrible luck. They came into the store right after I had darted behind a shelf in the teen fiction section. Humans scrambled as the head hunter, a scarred man with crooked teeth and a metal hand called out._

"_Come here Spyrite. We need you to obey us," he called. I knew him. His name was Garrico, and he had taken care of me when my mother had died. Becoming the father that Father never was. But now loyalty to his king was forcing him to betray me, like Aaro did._

_Just then a hunter spotted me, and rounded the shelf with his PELOD (Pulsating Electronic Laser Of Death). I turned to run, but at the other end of the shelves was another hunter. There was nowhere for me to go. I grabbed a book, prepared to use it as a weapon, thinking to myself, _let me be anywhere but here.

_Suddenly the book in my hands started glowing, and I dropped it with a yelp. The book opened on its own, the pages flipping until they stopped on one page. A black portal made of shadows sprang out of the book. I saw a scene playing, kids dressed to go trick or treating. I looked between the scene and the hunters once, before I decided that anywhere was better than where I was now. So I leapt through, the portal closing behind me after the book flew through it. It landed in my hands, and I finally had a chance to observe the cover. _The Demigod Diaries_._

_I recognized the book; it was from my favorite book series, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _I looked up at a door slamming, and saw a familiar figure run from the house. Spiky black hair, freckles, dark clothing, and electrifying blue eyes. That girl was Thalia Grace, and the boy with the scar next to her must be Luke Castellan._

_I looked down at the book in my hands as the realization set in. I had transported myself into a book! Not only that, but I had come in during a time before Kronos had started to rise. When Thalia and Luke hadn't met Annabeth yet. But on the bright side, this meant I was around the same age as Percy and the gang! Cool._

I remembered more, like traveling to the Lotus Hotel and Casino and hanging out there for about a year in the time outside the hotel magic. I remembered traveling around the country, before stopping at a place that I came to know well. The house of a Wise One. Gammi's house.

I remembered my history lesson on Wise Ones back in Northe. The teacher had just droned on and on about how they existed in each and every dimension due to a charm worn around their necks. There was a Wise one in each dimension, and the Wise One in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimension was Gammi.

I remembered the seven years I spent as a black cat living in Gammi's house. She knew my true form, of course, but you can't just have a human appear out of the blue, and expect people not to ask questions. Of course, after a while I had realized my powers were unstable, and I needed a trainer. I racked my brain for possible teachers, when it hit me! There was a master of shadows in this very dimension. Nico di Angelo!

I bided my time, while creating what looked like a demigod in the school, hoping a satyr would come to take me to CampHalf-Blood. Instead, three of the most powerful demigoddesses came to the school, slightly changing my plans. I had read the books, and knew that I had to be careful, since Annabeth could discover who I truly was.

But then he himself came on Visitation Day. The demigod who had powers over shadows. Nico was quite good at shadow conversation, and agreed to teach me his powers. I myself took a leap of faith by revealing my identity to the demigoddesses, and they welcomed me as a friend. Now we are off to CampHalf-Blood, where I will finally be able to control my powers.

It was at that moment that we emerged onto the sunlit hill that Thalia's pine stood on. Nico turned to me, saying words that filled me with joy.

"Welcome to CampHalf-Blood Spyrite."

**Wow, that was sweet. Nico's powers will come in later chapters, but until then, get ready to meet a boatload of suspicious campers, and a flirty demigod. But I'm going to let you guys put some people in camp, so I'm going to set up an SYOD. True, they weren't there when I was there, but we can pretend they were.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Height:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Magical Item:**

**Tragic (or not) Backstory:**

**Personality:**

**Favorites-**

**Food:**

**Animal:**

**Color:**

**Ice Cream Flavor:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Relationship:**

**Demigod Powers:**

**Other:**


End file.
